


Just The Way You Are

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Flashback, Reference to 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt by otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine your OTP spooning for the first time when Person B (who has their arms wrapped around A’s waist) feels A’s muscles keep tensing up and then realizes that A is sucking their stomach in. Without skipping a beat, B hugs A really tight and tells them that they are perfect and their body is beautiful and there is no reason to be insecure.  <br/>Cue cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This would be after/during their first night together, in 1x14.  
> Hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!

They were snuggling after their love making. They didn't expect to be this mind blowing. The way their bodies fit together it was just perfect...like they were meant to be. 

Neal was holding Christa, her back pressed against his chest, his hands around her waist. He sighed contently and kissed her cheek, drifting slowly to sleep. 

Christa hummed happy at his actions, and caressed his arms. After a moment, she became aware of how close they were, and a little self conscious about her body, so she tightened her stomach a little bit, so Neal wouldn't notice the small bump of her belly. 

She decided to do this until he fell asleep. 

Neal felt her tensing up and looked at her. Noticing what she was doing right away, he hugged tighter, kissed the corner of her lips and talked to her, softly in her ear, ''You are gorgeous just the way you are. Don't need to get uncomfortable to like me, whatsoever. I like you, for being you, you are so beautiful, in and out. Don't ever doubt that'' 

Chirsta's heart melted. She turned in his arms and looked at him, with an emotion she couldn't described just yet ''Thank you'' and kissed him, slowly and loving. 

They broke apart some minutes later ''Always darling. Now, go to sleep. I'm right here'' 


End file.
